Relinquished Love
by Bittah
Summary: Tale of bittersweet love, unwanted love, torture and rape. The past catches up with Bittah and ruins her and her friend's life forever. Chapter one up, more to come. Based on an RP with my dearest Gip. All edited and whatnot by lil' ol' me.
1. Late night talks and trouble

**Relinquished Love**

As all nights seemed to be lately, this one was dark and gloomy and involved a late night walk for two girls. The smaller, frailer of the two girls was of gypsy blood, her dark features illuminated in the moonlight. Her companion was about the same height but with fuller curves, pale skin and blonde hair peaking out of her cap. While the first girl wore a skirt and a button-up top, the fair-skinned girl was clad in boys' clothing, an attempt to hide her curves. A black cap held her hair up and covered her eyes that flashed a grey blue in the light of the street.

Bittah wasn't doing as much talking as she had supposed she should have, losing herself in her thoughts as the silence grew between her and her dear friend Gip. "Sorry..." she said after a moment, glancing at her friend and sighing, "Guess I really don't have as much to say as I thought..."

"Do you ever?" Gip asked, blowing some smoke out her nose as she thought out loud, something she only did around Bitter. "Sometimes its better when it's quiet... I know what you're thinking, or at least what your feeling- and you know the same with me. So why bother with the long, drug out conversations about our feelings?" she asked, then blushed realizing that was the most she had said the entire walk.

"Well it's over and done with, I guess. We're over now, after that third broad..." Bittah muttered, sipping out of a flask as she balanced her cigarette between her fingers. She shot a glance at her friend for a moment before looking back out into the street.

"You and Spot?" Gip inquired. "Were you two ever really together?" she asked taking the flask from her, smelling it and then handing it back to her after making a face.

Bittah smirked as she finished off the small portion of hard liquor and took a drag of her cigarette as she put the metal container away. "Obviously not..." she muttered as she let the smoke out of her lungs.

"Fuck him," Gip replied with a shrug, blowing smoke out with her words. "If he's stupid enough to cheat on you, he's stupid enough to lose you," she shrugged. "Men are a waste of time anyways."

"Yeah…" Bittah muttered, running a hand through her hair as she dropped the cigarette and put it out before continuing their walk.

"You love him?" she asked trying to sound casual but knew it was a hard question, she knew her friend didn't take love lightly

"Mmm..." was Bittah's only reply, gritting her teeth ever so slightly as she sighed.

"Thought so," Gip said flicking her cigarette away blowing out the last of her smoke.

"Fuck..." Bittah muttered, kicking a nearby wall. "Damn fucking rat bastard..." she shoved her cap down over her eyes as tears lined the bottom of them.

"Hey..." Gip said, putting a hand on her shoulder searching her face her eyes sad for her friend. "He isn't worth it Mel... he isn't... Don't be sad over someone who isn't sad over loosing you," she said softly.

"Shut up..." Bittah muttered bitterly, slapping her friend's hand away and walking faster as she brushed the tears from her eyes.

Gip rolled her eyes. "You got too close Bit. You lost at your own game," she said hating to see her friend like that, but would never offer a hug or a kind word past 'fuck him'. Bitter and she weren't like that, although the love she held for her friend hung in the air and she knew Bittah knew.

"Yeah yeah, just shut the fuck up already Gip. I don't need you repeating my own thoughts out loud," Bittah muttered miserably, pulling out another cigarette and pausing to light it.

"Well someone has to. Spot Conlon... are you kidding me?" she snorted then smirked. "That's like me falling for leader of the Bronx and getting my heart broken... crazy... I'd never do that," she teased bumping her with her shoulder then grew silent knowing the pain Bit was going through.

Bittah slumped against a wall, inhaling the smoke of the cigarette deeply. "What I need is to soak someone good right now..." she said, leaning her head back and looking up into the sky.

"Don't start things with me, I'd waste you," she laughed, knowing Bittah could take her easily with out even trying.

Bittah chuckled. "Nah I need a challenge. I'll meet you back at the lodging house later okay?" she said, pushing herself back into a walk, walking backwards and smiling a little at her friend. "I don't want to get you in any trouble..."

"Thanks Mom what would I do without you," she scoffed and lit another cigarette, taking a deep puff. "Well if you're going... get," she smirked and waved her off. Watching her friend leave, she smiled a little and then called after her, "Try not to hurt too many people."

Bittah gave her a little wave and a smirk and turned a corner, heading toward a local pub where she knew she could get some action before getting kicked out on her ass.

Gip watched her until she disappeared and pushed off the wall starting in the opposite direction smoking casually as she walked. Lost in thought, she finished off the cigarette, flicking it away just as she heard someone speak to her.

"What do we have here?" A strong masculine voice came from around the corner as Gip was making her way back home. "A wee lass out alone at night... not a whore are you miss?" the man snickered.

"Nope, looks like you'll have to spend your nickel somewhere else!" she said as she tossed her hair over her shoulder and kept walking, hoping to look calm. She was anything but calm; her heart nearly beating out her chest and her legs itching to run.

"Not so fast sweetheart," the man said, stepping out of the shadows. With his long legs it only took him a few steps to catch up to her, grabbing her by her wrist and spinning her around to face him. "I think you're out past your bedtime..."

"Well I'm surprised you're able to talk and breathe at the same time with the amount of brain activity you have. I'm not for sale!" she said, trying to shake him off.

"Who said I was willing to pay in the first place, slut?" The man laughed at her wimpy excuse for a fight as his eyes took in her goods.

She froze momentarily, then quickly reached for her belt, taking out her knife and holding it to his throat - her only real defense against the man. "Get Away From Me!" she said, trying to sound as dangerous as she could muster with her shaky voice.

He released her arm with a small chuckle, holding up his hands. "Now now. Didn't your daddy ever tell you not to play with sharp objects?" he said, stepping back from her.

"Just get away from me!" Gip yelled, the knife shaking in her hand. He laughed and took another step back from her with an odd smile. Gip stood her ground, praying he didn't see the tears in her eyes and started to back away from him cautiously. For every step she took though, he took a step towards her a scary smile planted on his face.

"Get away from me! I'll cut your throat before you can even raise your hand!" she threatened. Her threat was true to its bark, she could - she had dead accuracy with her knife but she tended to freeze up when she really needed to use the skill.

"I'd love to see you try," he purred and then leapt at her, diving into her stomach and bringing her to the ground.

He laughed heartily as she fell back, her hand hitting the pavement hard and watching as the knife flew out of her hand and skidded with a loud clank a good feet out of reach. _Shit!_ Her attempt to reach for her knife was crushed by him grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head. "If you keep quiet I'll make this nice and quick for you," he said, holding both of her wrists with one hand as the other ripped her shirt open.

"STOP!" the order came out in a weak whimper instead of the barking order she wished it to be. Her squirming did nothing to help her fight him as simply laughed, grasping at her breasts roughly before undoing his pants and sliding them down. Shoving her skirt up around her waist, he ripped off her panties and licked his lips.

"NO! NO!" her voice echoed through the alleyway as she begged him to stop, her body struggling beneath him to no avail.

"Yes! yes!" he laughed at her struggling again, shoving her legs apart easily, holding her hands above her head still as he entered her roughly with a groan of pleasure.

She let out a cry of pain, her knees bending just a bit as she closed her eyes. _Not again!_ "That's it..." he groaned, "I like it when they cry out in pain."

Gip bit her lip, forcing her eyes to stay closed as she pushed back a whimper of pain. She was going to be quiet now, even if it killed her.

He chuckled at her attempts to be quiet, shoving harder inside of her with each thrust, grasping at one of her breasts as he raped her. His harsh movements caused her to whimper, digging her fingernails into her palms to try to distract her from the pain down below. "Mmmmm good girl, let it out..." he groaned, thrusting harder and harder, loving how her breasts jolted up and down as he moved. "God," he groaned in pleasure, moving harder and faster if it was possible.

She let out a loud cry of pain her body shaking with pain praying he would just hurry and leave her. "Ooh that's it..." he groaned, her cry sending him over the edge as he began to release inside of her. "God!" he groaned again as he stilled himself inside of her, pulling out a moment later and hastily pulling his pants back on. He smiled down at her maliciously and swiftly kicked her in the stomach before turning to leave. "Thanks for the fuck slut," he called as he walked casually down the alley and toward the street and with a brisk wave of the hand he was gone.

Gip watched him leave before curling up in a ball, trying to catch her breath and crying to herself. Fortunate for her, Phantom just happened to be working on that area when he came across her, sprawled on the ground with her shirt torn open and her skirt above her waist. "Fuck!" he said, kneeling next to her. "Gip..." he said softly as he recognized the girl from the lodging house.

Reaching out gently to touch her, he caused Gip to jump and pull away from him. "No!" she pleaded as she kept her eyes closed.

"Gip..." he said in a kinder voice, stepping back, "It's me... Phantom." Recognizing his voice, she looked up at him and quickly pulled her shirt closed.

"Phantom…" she said in a choked whisper, wiping her eyes with shaky hands as she avoided his gaze. He sighed to himself, taking his shirt off and draping it over her before picking her up into his arms.

"Shhh... I'll take you home..." he reassured her as her body stiffened at his touch. He walked slowly, unsure if she was hurt or not, the shaking of her body in his arms making him nervous that she was. It was hard to soothe someone when he was not used to such an act, but he tried his best as he took the long, lighted way home.

Gip rested her head on his shoulder and tried to relax, knowing for a fact that if he hurt her Bitter would have his dick on a jar above her bed. Even Phantom didn't fuck with her dearest friend. Upon reaching the lodging house, he headed straight for the bunkroom. He forced his kindest smile as he set her down on her bunk quietly and whispered, "Can I get you anything?" Glancing around quickly, he saw no sign of her friend Bittah, whom he had hoped would be able to take over care of her.

She looked up at him slowly. "Don't tell anyone?" she asked in a tone barely audible. Her chocolate eyes full of pain, but her face void of all feeling

"I swear it..." he promised, his facial expressions softening a little as he turned away from her. He felt her shift up in the bed and turned to see her paling and quickly getting to her feet as she sprinted towards the bathroom, her hand cupping her mouth.

Following her, Phantom winced as she heard her empty her stomach in one of the stalls. He leaned against the door, not wanting to invade her privacy and asked through the door, "Are you alright?" The only response he received back was a low groan and he was forced to wait until she re-emerged from the bathroom.

It was minutes later, hearing her slowly move towards the door and then heard the sink turn on for a moment as she seemed to splash her face with the water. When she did come out, her cheeks were red with embarrassment and she avoided his stare once again. "I'm okay..." she said softly as she walked past him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, watching her carefully.

She looked up at him for a moment and nodded, "Fine really."

He bit his lip, never having been good at gathering information without using force or stealth. "Okay..." he said after a moment of locking eyes with her, "Get some rest though, promise?"

Sleep; that was something that Gip was certain wouldn't happen. "Sure," she said offering him a slight smile though her eyes told him otherwise.

"Or at least lay down. I know... I know Bittah's not back yet, but try not to wait up for her okay?" he said, wondering if he should go out and look for the girl. It was late even for Bittah...

Her smile faded when she realized Bittah wasn't there. "I'm sure she's fine," she said, looking down for a moment and then back up at him. "She's probably on the roof or something... you know how she is," she said, trying to make an excuse.

"Yeah, I thought you two left together though. Did she hit a bar?" he asked pointedly. She looked away with a small shrug. _Yes_... she thought but she wasn't about to tell him that.

"Jealous?" she asked then walked past him towards the bunkroom. His brows furrowed in confusion. "What?" he asked in confusion, following her inside.

"You seem to keep an awfully close watch on her for just being her friend!" she said, fumbling with her braid to set her hair free around her shoulders.

His face became unreadable and he shrugged. "She gets into a lot of trouble..." he said, although he had never had to help her yet and that certainly said something about the girl. He admired her and it showed all too well.

"This is new York! Everyone's in trouble!" she shot back at him. "Just like everyone you want to fuck her," she accused him bitterly.

When she said that, Phantom's face gained a bit of color to his cheeks and forced him to shake his head slightly. "Why'd you say a thing like that Gip?" he inquired.

She shrugged, moving away from him and towards the window. "Why aren't you denying it?" she asked before disappearing out the bunkroom window. Feeling angry, she lit a smoke and headed towards the roof. Phantom sighed, knowing the girl was better off without his company at this point and pulled away from the window, heading back for the boys' bunkroom.

Gip crawled up to the roof and sat down with a huff, wiping her eyes of angry tears from the night's events. She hated New York... she was leaving... even though she had been saying that since she arrived.

Suddenly, a noise startled Gip as she looked down on her friend climbing up the fire escape. Bittah was moving slowly, one hand gripping her shirt together as she made her way up.

"Bit..." Gip called down to her friend, quickly tossing her cigarette away forgetting all about the night's events. She stood up and as Bittah reached the roof, she took off Phantom's coat and wrapped it tightly around her. "Bit... what... oh my God! Are you okay?" she asked, never seeing her friend like this.

Bittah stared at her dazed, tears already flowing again down her cheeks, blinking and gulping. All she could do was shake her head, sit down and pull her knees to her chest.

Gip crouched in front of her, her own body aching but ignored it and put her hands on her knees. "Bit... talk to me." she begged, scared at her friend's demeanor, "Are you okay?"

Bittah gulped, closed her eyes and wiped away her tears. Then after a few seconds said in a ragged voice, "I need a cigarette..."

Gip dug in her pocket and lit one before handing it to her gently. Her friend's hand trembled as she took the cigarette and putting it to her lips, inhaled deeply, closing her eyes, as if erasing the memories. Unfortunately when she opened them again Gip was still there, looking at her with a concerned, worried expression that made her speak again. "I'll be okay..." she said gruffly as she exhaled the smoke.

"I know that game," she said softly and sat next to her. "It wasn't Spot was it?"

Bittah laughed a little as if it were a joke. "No..." she said. It was not Spot. Spot may have cheated on her but he would never do this to her.

"Who?" she asked, "I'll kill them Mel, I'll fucking kill them!" Gip couldn't hurt a fly in reality, but someone touching her friend and getting away with it… It made her blood boil.

"I said I'm fine..." Bittah said, looking at her friend who she now noticed looked just as battered as herself. "What the hell happened to you?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she said with a shrug. "Did you know Phantoms in love with you?" she asked in an attempt to change the subject all together.

"Liar... who was it?" Bittah asked, completely ignoring the Phantom subject. Love was not a word she wanted to hear. Vlad had said he loved her oh so long ago.

Gip shrugged and looked away, "Some drunk who got mad I wasn't a prostitute."

"You remember what he looked like?" Bittah asked as her brows furrowed.

Every detail... she thought then shrugged, "You remember yours?"

Bittah looked away taking a long drag of her cigarette. "Don't worry 'bout mine.." she said, exhaling.

"Likewise," she said softly and bit her fingernails ignoring her cigarette

"I'll kill 'em both.." Bittah muttered under her breath and flicked her cigarette off the roof, standing up. "I need to clean up... I'll see you inside..." she said without looking at her friend.

She nodded staring blankly away from her. "I'll be down soon," she said softly, finishing her cigarette away

"No word of this to anyone," Bittah said as she climbed down the fire escape, gazing at her friend with a hazed over, dreary look on her face. Gip nodded her agreement and watched as her friend left, letting out a long sigh.

Bittah grabbed some spare clothes and took a long bath but even though she was clean and dressed afterwards, she still felt as dirty as she did an hour ago. Even though exhausted, when she hit the bed she couldn't sleep a wink and stared at the top of the bed for hours on end and slowly began to reply the whole awful situation in her mind.

_An hour earlier_

Bittah had had more than a few drinks before she was rearing to go, smart-mouthing off to any aggressive man she saw until convincing one she was worth her time to part with his liquor for more than a minute. The fight was uneventful, his body proving to be more of a punching bag than a real challenge.

So she went back and found one more challenging. Feeling a little taxed as the second gave her a fight, she leaned against the brick wall of the pub and lit up a cigarette, her body gleaming with sweat.

"You still move like a mule," a voice called to her, a blonde haired man walking up to her slowly with his hands in his pockets. "You got lucky," he said as he caught her full attention, smiling as she nearly dropped her cigarette. He laughed as her eyes widened and she choked on the smoke she had just inhaled. That voice, those eyes. _Fuck_... it was the only tangible word that echoed through her mind.

"Miss me princess?" he asked as he kept to the shadows, simply a silhouette with blonde hair, but she knew who he was.

"How in holy hell did you find me?" Bittah whispered dropping her cigarette and putting it out as her hand went for her dagger, stepping two small steps away from him.

"Same way I always find you," he said with a cruel smile. "We're one person Mel."

"Fuck you! We're not one person! Not even close!" she snarled, "You think just because you've taken me by force that I'm yours? Well fuck you!" she yelled, backing away carefully, her grip on the hilt of her dagger becoming more tense.

"I know that in two seconds you are going to try that dagger on me, and hope I don't knock it out of your hand and fuck you against that wall," he said with a menacing laugh.

"Wrong..." she growled, glaring at him. Taking another step back, she quickly turned and dashed like all hell away from him, knowing there was no way she could outfight him tonight. Bittah was praying that she could lose him with her intricate knowledge of the back alleys, but she didn't know how long he had been stalking her for. He could very well know these streets as well as she did, knowing him. She dashed around one corner and then the next, her heart beating hard in her chest as she heard his footsteps echo behind her. He followed her closely, but not too close, stalking her like a tiger would stock its prey.

She could sense him close, but he did not seem to be gaining on her, making her confident that she was losing him as she hurried her pace. The lodging house was nearly ten blocks away from the bar and eventually her stamina would give out on her, especially with the alcohol in her system, so any extra distance she could gain on him now would be best.

Minutes of running passed and as his footsteps faded and then disappeared, she slowed. She saw the lodging house in her line of vision and smiled in triumph. She thought she was home free, glancing around her, trying to catch her breath as she quietly walked down the back alley to the lodging house.

As she reached the end of the alley, he suddenly appeared from nowhere and stepped out in front of her. Capturing her around the waist, he threw her against the building wall, holding her there. "A little cat and mouse game never made me so hot," he whispered breathily in her ear as she barely had time to let out a cry of surprise. Her body ached with the sudden contact of the wall and her cap fell from her head, her golden tresses tumbling out around her face as it contorted in pain. Her arms were pinned to her sides and there was no chance of her grabbing for her dagger. "How long have you been hunting me down?" Bittah gulped out the question, praying for someone to help her, to have heard her weak cry.

"How long have you been gone?" he asked, running the back of his hand run down her cheek gently, "I let you leave, you never left me."

She grimaced at his touch, disgusted by him. "Liar..." she growled, it had been over a year since she had left Chicago and his little gang.

"I never lie to you Mel," he said as his hand slid down her chest and stomach, grasping her shirt and tugging it upwards as he reached her pants' line.

"Don't call me that name..." Bittah said through gritted teeth, struggling until she loosed a hand and slapped his wandering hand away.

He laughed, grabbing her wrists and pulling them up over her head, slamming them against the wall as she put up a fight. "It's your name!" he said, his lips pressing against her neck and shifting her weakened arms so he held them both with one hand.

"Not any more..." she countered through gritted teeth as she struggled to be free of him.

"I heard your friend call you Mel," he chuckled, cocking his head to the side. "And Spot calls you Mel too," he said, grinning as he bit her neck harshly. "Who I'll kill for ever having touched you…" he promised in a calm voice.

"You don't have a right to call me anything..." she told him bitterly, as she kept attempting to pull her body out from underneath his, "And you sure as hell aren't killing anyone!"

Vlad clucked his tongue and wagged his finger at her. "I'll kill everyone who means anything to you if you don't stop squirming," he laughed as his free hand snaked up her shirt.

Her body tensed and she shot him a glare with wide fearful eyes. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" she asked, forcing herself not to squirm.

"Why can't you just admit you love me?" he asked gripping one her round breasts roughly and groaned in pleasure, "You've grown."

She grimaced with disgust. "Love you?" she scoffed, casting her head aside, shamed that she let him get away with this again. "Love the man that raped me ever since I hit puberty? You crazy son of a bitch I could NEVER love you..." she told him vehemently.

"You came for me once," he laughed maliciously, his finger pinching and pulling at her nipple, "Oh how you hated yourself for giving into me that night." He pulled his hand away from her breast suddenly undoing her pants. "Do you want me to pleasure you again Mel?" he asked her breathing into her ear before biting it roughly.

"Go to hell…" she spoke through gritted teeth, wishing the worst death upon him and cringing.

He smiled and slipped his hand into her pants. "I'm going to fuck you like you need. I'll make you forget Spot."

Those words made her shiver and she knew she couldn't let him do this to her again. She began to struggle hard again, freeing one hand and grabbing his wrist, tugging it sharply out of her pants and slid her body a few inches out from underneath him. Even with her surprise fight, his hands were still locked on her arms and even as she tugged away from him, he was forcing her back to him.

Anger welled up as she nearly escaped him and he backhanded her hard, glaring as he shoved her hard against the wall and ripped open her shirt. He paused to shove her hard against the wall once again for good measure and tugged her pants off in one hard pull. "Knock it off Melody," he growled at her as she let out a pained cry.

As her body stilled, he smiled at a small whimper that escaped her lips and let his hand once again trail down her now naked body. "I love when you cry out for me," he whispered, making her shiver in disgust and cast her eyes to the ground.

"That's it... feel ashamed," he smirked pinching at her nipple, then undoing his pants.

"Vlad…" Bittah's voice warned although her voice was unsteady and there was fear in her eyes. Fear of rape and pain. Fear of him.

"Don't worry... I'll make you wet," he laughed as if that would reassure her. He reached down and cupper her sex, rubbing at her clit.

Bittah gritted her teeth and spat in his face. "Fuck you..." she grimaced, he could take her body but he wouldn't get it the way he wanted it.

"I will fuck you," he said, wiping the spit off of his face and then grinned at her devilishly. "Dry!" he growled. Suddenly he was grasping her thighs, pushing her up against the wall further as he opened her legs and shoved himself into her with one hard thrust. He groaned as her body quivered in pain and she tossed her head back against the wall as she let out a deep cry. "I missed how you fight me," he said as started to move just as quickly as he entered her, not giving her a chance to retract her hips from his grasp and alleviate the pain.

She gritted her teeth as he began to rape her, but that couldn't keep the pain away, forcing her to let out another, more muffled cry. It felt as though he was ripping her apart from the inside with each thrust he made as he fucked her mercilessly. As much as she tried to silence herself, each move he made seemed to increase in pain and so her cries increased in loudness, making him groan even more, telling her, "I love when you cry out in pain."

Another loud cry of pain sounded from her lips as he said that, tears now dripping down her cheeks with each hard movement. It was only moments later that he found himself moving harder and faster as he exploded into her hard. Her whole body shook beneath him, her breathing hard as she tried not to cry in pain, tears stinging her cheeks as his motions slowed. Grinning at her attempt to hold back a sob, he licked up her cheek, smacking his lips at the taste of her tears. "You loved that…" he told her as he pulled out of her and cleaned himself off.

Bittah's body heaved as she held back a sob, she felt disgusting with his cum inside of her with him inside of her. Her legs shook as they attempted to hold her up on her own and she glared at him with glossy, teary eyes. "Go to hell..." her voice quivered as she spoke.

"I thought you said I'd never make you cry again," he laughed as he pulled his pants up and looked her over, cocking his head to the side.

Ignoring his stare, Bittah covered herself as best she could with her ripped clothing and staggered away from him cautiously.

"I'll miss you... and find you again Mel," he said, making no move to follow her, but his eyes watched as she stumbled towards her residence. His words were the last thing she remembered until she saw the look on Gip's face as she pulled herself up onto the roof, looking beaten and ragged.

The memory faded once again with the pitter-patter of Gip's trudging feet coming into the bunkroom and as Bittah turned her head, she noticed that it was closing in on dawn. She closed her eyes, so Gip would think her asleep, and waited until the girl settled in bed to open them again. Watching the sunrise for some time, she found herself drifting on and off. She would get part of her revenge tomorrow, she promised herself as she lost the battle of consciousness and drifted into a fitful, restless sleep.


	2. A little fight and some loving times

Somehow the day passed by and sadly Bittah avoided her friend, telling everyone to let her sleep the day away. Then she went hunting as she sold her papers, gathering as much information about the guy that raped Gip as she could and got his name somehow. Tracked him down too, a regular at a bar close to the lodging house.

The man sat in the bar looking for his next prey, hoping she'd be more willing then his last nights conquests.

Bittah put on her most seductive grin and took a seat next to the man, ordering a whiskey on the rocks and giving him a wink.

"Hey beautiful," he grinned watching her. "What's a girl like you doing around these parts?"

"Oh just checking out a new bar I usually go to Mc'Coy's a few blocks down..." Bittah grinned, downing her whiskey in one gulp.

"Oh?" he grinned. "You know a girl like you could get in trouble in a place like this?"

Bittah licked her lips and batted her eyelashes in mock innocence. "Trouble? Here?" she laughed as if he were joking. "Meaning you'd like to take me home and protect me from all this trouble..." she quirked an eyebrow, ordering another whiskey.

"Is that an offer gorgeous?" he grinned. _Success_.

"Let's just say I can show you how much I can handle trouble on my own in that back alley there..." Bittah smiled seductively, downing another whiskey before standing up and walking towards the side door, swinging her hips wide so he knew what she meant exactly.

He grinned. "Let's go," he smiled and walked with her, his hands going to her hips.

She guided him deep into the alley, turning around and pushing him gently against the wall, pressing her mouth to his as her hands glided down his stomach.

He groaned his hands gripping her hair kissing her back.

As her hand made her way down his stomach, one hand slid into her pocket, seeming to him like she was undoing her pants and pulled out her dagger, shoving it hard into his stomach. Her lips pressed tightly against his to silence his cries of pain.

He groaned and gripped her hair not sure what the fuck just happened but that it hurt like hell. His knees started folding, leaning on her.

She shoved the knife deeper until he went totally limp and pulled away, cleaning her knife on his clothes and shoving it back in her pocket. She let out a deep breath, spat at him and said, "That's what you get for raping my friend you asshole..." kicked him, and then left like nothing had even happened.

A whistle turned her attention as she left the alley, her eyes scouring for the person whose lips the whistle had just escaped. A smug looking boy smirked at her, his piercing blue eyes familiar to her. "You know that's a murder charge just waiting to happen Mel," Spot said, tilting his head to one side with that same cocky grin on his face as usual.

Melody looked up and glared ever so slightly, simply pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "I suppose you're going to blackmail me now?" she inquired, quirking an eyebrow as she let out a breath of cigarette smoke.

"Why would I black mail you baby, come here," he said motioning her over as he leaned carelessly against a wall striking a match against the wall and lighting a cigarette.

"Don't call me that.." she said before inhaling again, making no movement towards him, leaning against the brick wall just outside of the alley in which the dead body of the scumbag who raped her friend lay.

"Don't be a pain in the ass. Come here," he said. "We got to talk." he said, blowing smoke from his nose.

Bittah rolled her eyes and stepped towards him, standing in front of him as she took another long drag of the cigarette. "About what?" she said, for her it was over between them.

"About us, baby. Come here," he said, holding a hand out to her.

Bittah scowled at his hand and shook her head. "Spot there isn't an 'us' anymore..." she said, looking away from him bitterly.

"It isn't what you think with her. You jumped to fucking conclusions. Again," he said and rolled his eyes. "Get over here Mel. Quit being' like that," he said.

"Listen Spot..." Bittah said, stepping towards him, but still not taking his hand. "There have been too many girls that I've supposedly jumped to conclusions about. I don't know if I can believe you anymore..." she said, shaking her head.

"Oh come on. It's part of the territory," he said. "I'm a fucking leader Mel, it happens!"

Bittah scowled. "Well all the easier to fool around if you don't have me around right?" she said, shaking her head slightly and putting out her cigarette. She rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes for a moment. "Listen, I've had a long night. Can we talk about this some other time?" she asked.

"Who the fuck says I want to fool around," he said and then stopped, scrutinizing her appearance. "Is something wrong?" he asked noticing several bruises on her arms and one on her cheek. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"I'm fine..." Bittah scowled and abruptly stopped rubbing her head. Her body became rigid and tense like it did when she was hiding something. She pulled her cap lower over her eyes. "That guy put up a fight back there..." she lied, hoping he hadn't seen the whole thing. "He raped Gip last night..."

"What the fuck Bittah? That's the stupidest lie I've ever heard spill out of your damned mouth," he said, tossing his cigarette aside and grabbing her wrist, pulling her to him before taking her cap off. He furrowed his brow. "Who?" he asked and caught a glimpse of a dark hickey on the side of her neck. "WHO?!" he repeated loudly when she didn't answer.

She winced at his tone. "I had a bad night last night... I went to the bar to cool off with a fight and I found an old friend who well…" she looked at the ground, trailing off. "Guess Gip wasn't the only unlucky one last night..."

"Who smacked you around, then raped you?" he asked, still holding her wrist, knowing she'd bolt if he'd give her chance to. "Give me a name. NOW Bit!"

"God damn it Spot..." she said, tugging her arm away from him and grabbing for her cap. "I'm FINE. I'll handle it..."

"You are not fine! I can tell when you're fucking fine," he shot back at her, pulling her back to him before his expression softened. "He hurt you."

Bittah gulped and then looked away, not fighting the grip he had on her arm. "I don't want to talk about it," she said quietly.

"Tell me," he said brushing some hair from her eyes. Spot may not have treated her as well as he knew she deserved, but he would definitely not tolerate anyone else harming his Bittah.

She shook her head a little, not meeting his gaze. "Spot. Please..." she said softly.

He sighed. "Let me hold you tonight," he said softly.

She rested her head on his chest and nodded a little. She felt like she was going to cry, a lump beginning to form in her throat.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Shhh. I won't tell anyone if you cry," he whispered, gently rubbing her back.

"Let's go," she said, forcing the tears back, her words choked as she looked up at him.

He kissed her forehead and walked with her, still holding her closer. "I'll kill him," he whispered into her hair.

She just shook her head slightly. "He says he'll kill you," she said quietly, tears forming in her eyes and tumbling slowly down her cheeks.

"Kill me? I'm Spot Conlon. Even the Devil couldn't kill me," he grinned, knowing that would comfort her and maybe even get a slight smile from her.

"He's worse than the devil. His eyes are yellow with madness," she whispered. "He's hunted me since I left..." her voice trailed off as more tears fell down her cheeks and she tried hard to suppress a sob.

Spot held her a bit closer and sighed. "I'll kill anything that hurts you," he said softly into her hair before giving her a few small kisses. "It's the guy from Chicago isn't it? The one you ran away from?"

Bittah nodded a little. "Vlad... the only thing worse than the Devil..." she said quietly.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll take you away from here. You'll stay with me," he said.

She sighed softly, pushing away her tears. She knew that wouldn't last long. Spot and her never lasted long together.

He led her back towards his place, rubbing her back gently as they walked. Their journey was full of silence, Spot not knowing what to say and how to comfort her, without making everything worse. Bittah wasn't about to bring anything up as well, she'd rather leave those thoughts left alone in the back of her mind.

When they were back at the lodging house, he led her upstairs quietly and into his room. She lay down on the bed in his room, placing her cap next to the bed and throwing her shoes aside. He laid next to her and wrapped his arms around her, wanting more but knowing after what she went through not to push her

Bittah sighed as she felt his strong arms snaked around her and pulled her closer, curling up beside him, hoping for once he would let his libido go and let her sleep. He ran his fingers through her hair gently and kissed her forehead. "Don't hate me," he whispered, knowing she was still angry with him.

"I'm trying not to," she said honestly, closing her eyes and trying to relax.

Spot ran his hand up her rib cage slowly and smiled to himself. She put her hand on his gently to stop him, shaking her head slightly.

"I'm not asking for anything," he whispered. "I just like the feel of you." She gently let his hand go, knowing there was quite a chance that he was lying to either her or himself. He ran his hand back up to her hair and played with the soft strands. "Sleep," he commanded her with a soft voice.

She relaxed, nodding slightly as she began to fall asleep.

He sighed. Tomorrow morning he'd have her... he thought, pulling her a bit closer as he began to feel a bit protective of her. She slept soundly within a few minutes, feeling safe in his arms and curled up beside him.

Spot finally fell asleep after playing over and over in his head what he'd do to that bastard when he found him. The fearless leader was bound to have dreams about tearing the young man limb to limb. He wanted the man to suffer as Bittah did and would offer him nothing less than a slow and painful death. Those were the thoughts that comforted him as he pulled Bittah closer and he let himself finally fall asleep.

------------------------------------------

Gip woke up several hours later and rubbed her eyes, "Fuck, "she groaned as she sat up. She had missed selling newspaper. Just something else she needed. Phantom got up from the chair he had perched himself on for the last hour. Bittah had approached him after she had bumped into him and asked him to look after Gip. "Feel okay?" he asked as he stretched.

"What time is it?" she asked, looking up at him and smoothing her hair.

"Nearly nine at night..." he said, stepping towards her.

"What?" she asked, sitting up, looking at him and then sighing. "Great. Where's Bit?" she asked.

"Hell if I know..." Phantom said. "You know her she's probably out killing' the bastard who hurt you last night..."

She blushed and looked down. "I told her not to worry about it," she said. "You know she got hurt too?" she asked knowing the he already knew.

"I saw the torn clothes in the bathroom... Did she say what happened?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

She shrugged. "Like she'd tell me," she said. "You know better then that."

"Shit..." Phantom muttered, shaking his head. He had never once known Bittah to get hurt badly in a fight, so it must've been something else with the lack of blood. He didn't want to think about the alternative, for it made his blood boil to think about someone raping her.

Gip stood up and walked toward the washroom and splashed some water on her face.

Phantom paced the room, trying to think about what to do.

"Upset now that you know you're precious Bittah got raped too?" she asked with a small smirk after drying her face.

"Jesus. Did you have to say something like that?" Phantom said, gritting his teeth.

She smiled; she always said what wasn't expected of her. "Sure I do. You got a problem with that?" she asked taking her hair from her braid, letting the brown waves fall down her back.

"Yeah..." he said, moving past her, he wasn't in the mood to deal with this at the moment.

"Phantom. Jesus Christ, would it kill you to lighten up once in a while?" she asked, turning towards him and watching him leave.

"Yeah... It would..." was all he said and he disappeared through the doorway without as much as a glance back.

She rolled her eyes and sighed watching his back. _Yep not even a glance back_. She was used to that by now. "Why the hell do you even hang around me if you hate me so much," she called after him even though she didn't expect a reply from him, needing simply to get her frustration out. She sighed and walked down the stairs and out the door. She was stir crazy, and wanted to find Bitter... she knew there was a reason why she left her sleeping, she was about to do something to the man that had hurt her, she just knew it.

"Hey hey pretty lady..." a boy catcalled as Gip walked past, barely a block away from the lodging house.

"Go to hell," she shot over her shoulder, not caring who it was.

"Oh c'mon baby. I know you'll like what I got to offer..." the boy called after her, following her with a teasing smile on his face.

She turned around. "Listen you little creep..." she trailed off when she saw who it was and then sighed. "Jesus Christ, go away," she said, but her tone had changed to one less vicious.

"Oh c'mon doll I won't hurt ya..." he said, putting his hands up and smiling broadly. He was a decent looking guy, wearing a bowler cap and spectacles. "Let me take you out for a drink or something, I promise I mean no harm..."

"That's what they all say. Try another fish this one ain't biting," she said and kept walking, but glanced over her shoulder at him.

"C'mon... how about dinner than, dinnah's harmless right?" he said, following her, trying to keep enough distance to make her feel safe.

She turned around, looking at him. "I know you," she said looking over his face

He quirked his head a little to the side and looked at her a bit funny, before grinning again. "I guess you do..."

"Specs leave me alone," she sighed. "I'm not in the mood," she said, even though she probably would not fight him tonight on his propositions.

"Oh Gip. It's been ages. You won't even let me take you out to dinner?" he asked, stepping closer.

"Why do you want to take me to dinner so much? Why do you keep fighting for something you haven't gotten yet?" she asked crossing her arms

"Cause I miss you Gip... I'm not the type of guy you think I am I swear!" Specs said, stepping closer, testing his ground.

She sighed. "Specs, we spent one night together," she said softly, looking up at him,

"But it was a good night…" he replied with a smile. She blushed and looked away trying to hold back a smile.

His smile broadened. "C'mon Gip.. I promise you only what you want if you go out to dinner with me..."

"Fine. Dinner." she said, not believing that she had just given into him.

He smiled, approaching her with that goofy, cute grin of his and held out his arm to her. She smiled, knowing that his smile got her every time. She took his arm and started to walk with him.

"We'll go just down the street…" Specs said, leading her towards a half decent restaurant.

"It's not that crazy Polish place again is it?" she teased him.

"No no…" he chuckled.

She giggled softly, "Good."

He led her to a decent Italian place and told her she could get anything on the menu. After a while of figuring out what she wanted she finally decided on some pasta with chicken in it, finding it easier to talk to him then she could remember. They talked for a good hour over food, Specs dropping subtle hints of what he wanted to do later that night.

After eating, they walked silently together. Gip glanced up at him, wondering what he was thinking and moved just a bit closer to him as they walked. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you getting fresh with me?" she teased looking up at him.

"Mm hmm..." he laughed, letting his hand sink towards her round ass.

She blushed but didn't make a move to stop him: something about him made her feel safe.

Specs squeezed her ass gently, inhaling sharply. _Oh the things she did to him_.

She giggled and playfully pushed him away from her. He chuckled. "I told you we'd do anything you want. So tell me, what do you want Gip?" he asked, pulling her back to him, resting his hand on her waist.

"You do this to me on purpose don't you? You just want me to say it," she said, letting herself get pulled back.

"Mmm I do. Tell me, what DO you want?" he asked teasingly.

Gip smiled and leaned up, running her lips against his before pulling away and climbing up the lodging house steps with a smirk on her face. He followed her, hesitating only a moment after that kiss. "Are you going to invite me in?" he teased, grabbing her wrist right before she reached the door and pulled her close to him.

She looked up at him. "I'm inviting you to anything you want," she said softly, biting her bottom lip. He smiled, reaching past her and opening the door, swooping down and kissing her before pulling her inside.

"Mmm," she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and walking backwards into the house. He scooped her up into his arms, still kissing her as he carried her to the sickroom.

"Do me a favor," she said kissing down his neck in between her words. "No questions until after," she said into his ear before kissing it knowing she was full of bruises.

"Mmm okay," he moaned softly, pulling her into the room and shutting and locking the door behind them. He then set her gently down onto the bed and covered her body with his own. She ran her hands up his back, kissing him as her legs wrapped around him. Specs slid her skirt up around her waist before snaking his hand up her shirt and cupping her breast gently, teasing the nipple to hardness.

This caused Gip to arch her back into his hands and, eagerly, she pushed her hands between them, undoing his belt. He groaned as he kissed her deeper, undoing the buttons of her shirt and kissing down her neck. He paused as she slid her hands inside his pants, her hands grasping and teasing him gently, making his need for her grow by the minute.

Hurriedly, Specs looped a finger in the side of her underwear tugging them downwards as he adjusted his body. After succeeding in tossing them to the floor, he finished the buttons of her shirt, his mouth capturing a taut nipple in his mouth, his tongue caressing it.

Gip arched her back and moved her hands from him gripping his hair. Moaning, she closed her eyes and lifted her legs so her knees were on either side of his hips. "Specs," she whispered lustfully.

"Yes?" he responded, releasing her nipple before nuzzling it again with his tongue and mouth. He pushed her skirt further up and pressed the tip of his manhood against her.

She lifted her hips pushing towards him. "You are such a tease," she said, closing her eyes, surprised that she wasn't scared with him. Even last time, all those months ago, she was a little nervous, but now all she could think of was how much she wanted him.

Grasping her hips, Specs slowly pushed into her, kissing back up to her neck and then nibbling on the bottom of her ear. "Am not…"

Gip gasped, arching her back as he entered and wrapped her legs snugly around him. She bit her lip as he suckled gently on her ear and then down to her neck as he started to move inside of her, his fingers grasping into her hips as he thrust deep inside of her. She ran her lips over his shoulder before biting the place where his shoulder met his neck, hard enough without hurting him.

They moaned together as he began to thrust harder, having dreamed of no other girl but her for the past six months. Now he finally had her and he'd be damned if he couldn't convince her it was worth being involved with him.

"God Specs... oh my god, "she panted her nails digging into his back ever so slightly as his movements increased pleasureably.

Specs grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, thrusting deeper as he looked down at her, watching her breasts heave with each move he made. She felt no fear from him holding her down; even after all she had been through. Instead she simply moaned out the words: "Show me how much you want me. Don't hold back Specs!"

A groan escaped Specs' lips as she said that, moving faster and pinning both of her hands with one of his own so that the other could roam her body freely. His hand went to her breast first, gripping and massaging it and causing Gip to moan louder beneath him. She adjusted her position, moving her knees up, sliding them up his sides towards his armpits so that he could move deeper inside of her.

"Oh God..." Specs cried out in pleasure, his movements becoming harder and faster, roughly but pleasurably grasping her nipple and tugging on it.

She moaned and balled her fists up as the pleasure started to build. "Don't stop, don't stop," she moaned, her hips grinding against his. Like he could stop now and he just kept pounding into her, breathing hard as his balls slapped against her ass with each long, hard thrust.

She cried out tipping her head back her legs shaking around him feeling her orgasm start to build up in her stomach. "I'm so close," she panted. He groaned in response, feeling her body quake beneath him in pleasure, the feeling only making him thrust harder, wanting to give her the orgasm she desperately needed.

"Oh fucking God!" he cried out in pleasure as he felt her orgasm overcome her, pushing him over the edge of his orgasm, moving harder and breathing raggedly as he filled her up with his warm liquid. He groaned as she relaxed beneath him, slowing his pace until he relaxed on top of her, releasing her wrists and lying gently on top of her. He ran his hands gently down her sides lovingly, trying to steady his breathing.

"Mmm," she smiled, holding him close as she closed her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked gently, having noticed the bruises earlier and hoped he hadn't hurt her in any way. She nodded, unable to talk just yet, instead, kissing his shoulder a few times. She ran her hands up and down his back slowly taking in deep breaths. He smiled at this, running his fingertips lovingly up and down her smooth stomach.

"Why do you like me?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"You're beautiful and witty.. And fun..." he said with a smile.

"I've been awful to you," she said softly.

"No, you've been sweet to me. Well, besides all the avoiding you did..." he chuckled.

"I didnt avoid you," she lied, blushing.

"You did..." he smiled, kissing her gently. "Ever since the last time I bedded you…"

She blushed. "Well I couldn't make you think you won me that easy," she said softly.

"Mm I knew I hadn't... I just didn't expect to wait nearly half a year to see you like this again..." he said with a small smile.

She blushed and looked up at him. "I can't promise after tonight... but you have me all night," she whispered softly.

"Promise me you won't disappear in the morning, like last time?" Specs asked her, his eyes gazing at her with such open, obvious love.

She nodded. "I won't, this isn't like last time…" she said with a small smile.

"Good…now let's make the most of this night…" Specs said, pouncing on her once more.

Gip let out a squeal and next thing she knew it was hours later, their bodies entangled in a tired mess. She managed to get comfortable, kissing his forehead as his eyes closed and his breathing growing deeper. His arms loosened around her and he was fast asleep not minutes later.

Gip left right Specs right after the sun rose. She walked down the road hating that she left, but knowing that she had to leave... they could never be together.


End file.
